De Revoluciones Y Rebeliones
by Aleex Black
Summary: Rose Weasley y James Potter son los unicos primos Weasley que no se soportan ni de lejos, pero ahora Rose necesita su ayuda y James al aceptar hara que ambos se den cuenta que no son tan diferentes, y que tal vez lo de ellos no sea Odio.  Mal Summary
1. Chapter I: In My Time Of Dying

_Soy Alee o Alexandra da igual, esta historia se me ocurrio como un cliche mas, personas que se odian y luego se enamoran, claro que se equivocan si piensan que es todo igual tiene un monton de diferencias como que no es la tipica en la que a los dos capitulos descubren que siempre han estado enamorados y se besan desaforadamente...no, estos personajes pasaran por un monton de problemas, con su familia, respecto a quienes son, sus amistades y claro el amor, porque son adolescentes y todos sabemos lo que eso conlleva asi que espero que les guste y la lean comenten si les gusto y si no, por cierto el nombre del capitulo no es mio, es el nombre del primer capitulo de la segunda temporada de Supernatural si ven el programa notaran que no tiene nada que ver con el capi en si, pero el nombre si. Tambien no es solo James/Rose, incluye otras parejas._

_**Sumary: Rose weasley piensa que tiene una vida perfecta, hace lo que quiere, que es estudiar y jugar quidditch pero eso no es todo y James debe ayudarle a ver el otro lado de la vida que ella no conoce.**_

_**Lily Luna, Albus, Scorpius Cleopatra, Lucy, Molly, Louis, Dominique, Fred, Lyssander, Lorcan, Hugo, tambien deben aprender un par de cositas antes de madurar.**_

**Disclaimer:** Simple...Si fuera Jotaka no escribiria aqui, menos en español.

* * *

><p><strong>In My Time of Dying<strong>

**(En mi tiempo de morir)**

_Muchas veces hablamos de la vida como si fuera un mueble, como si cuando la compramos viniera con un manual de instrucciones, la cosa esta en que pareciera que aquel manual viniera en una lengua extraña que ninguno de nosotros entiende, pero al fin y al cabo tenemos las instrucciones, solo que supuestamente debemos aprender a "comprenderlas" pero la vida no es así, la vida no es mueble que puedes armar poco a poco sopesando cada opción, pensando cada nuevo movimiento que esta fríamente calculado, no, la vida es de caer y levantarse, de equivocaciones, no puedes pensar como armar tu vida a cada segundo que esta pasa, porque si lo haces la vida se te escapa de las manos y cuando menos lo esperes estarás muerto. La vida se improvisa._

El final del verano marca en la vida de los estudiantes de Hogwarts el comienzo de este, ver de nuevo a personas que no has visto en tres meses pero que conoces de toda la vida, el comienzo de una nueva etapa, el comienzo del último año. Cada persona empieza este nuevo año y periodo de su vida de manera diferente, algunos se levantan nerviosos pensando que deben estudiar para los EXTASIS, a otros ni siquiera les importa, unos se levantan temprano para llegar cuanto antes a la estación…otros ni siquiera dan señales de vida.

La casa pasa desapercibida en ese campo, no precisamente porque este oculta por él sino porque se le han hecho los suficientes encantamientos para que sea así, sin embargo hasta un muggle podría escuchar tales gritos.

La pelirroja se removía inquieta en su cama, Merlín sabe cuánto odia las mañanas, duda si levantarse o no, pero escucha los gritos de Hermione en el primer piso ¡Dios! su madre ama la puntualidad y a ella dormir, debería darse prisa porque tiene que terminar su baúl, le faltan sus libros aun y si tiene suerte tal vez encuentre su varita.

Se sienta en la cama a un ritmo que incluso una tortuga admiraría, mira un poco su cuarto sintiéndose incluso perdida, se pasa una mano por su enmarañado cabello y piensa que ¡joder! también debe acomodar su cuarto antes de irse, bien algo mas a la lista.

Su madre entra al cuarto como ya lo había predicho, mira el desorden con ojitos reprobadores pero no dice nada ya conoce a su Rosie, además que sabe que es hija de Ron después de todo y que algo aparte de sus ojos azules, amor por el Quidditch y gran apetito debía sacar, suspira, bueno aun tiene a Hugo.

-Rose Weasley! Llevo llamándote hace más de media hora, son las 9:30 muévete o no llegarás a la estación a tiempo.

-En serio? Apenas?- su madre la taladra con la mirada- bien, bien; buenos días Má.

Hermione se acerca y le da un beso en la frente.-Buenos días- sabes que eres lenta Rosie, tengo que llamarte temprano.

-Ya lo sé madre.

-Pero no te molesta-termina Hermione, casi en un bufido.

-Para nada, es parte de mí, ámame o déjame.-dice mientras se estira y pone una mirada relajada.

-Si no fueras mi hija te dejaría-trata de bromear la castaña.

-Hey, eso es mentira, te quedaste con papa ¿no? Eso significas que adoras a las personas como yo.

-Ay cariño, metete al baño, tu papa quiere conducir…

-Otra vez.-concluye la chica- No llegaremos nunca…tal vez en ataúdes.

Ambas ríen un poco, ambas saben que Ron es lo que se dice "un mal conductor" claro si fuera un conductor, porque ni a eso podría aspirar, si no fuera porque Hermione mueve la varita de vez en cuando para no estrellar –Sin que su marido lo note por supuesto- Rose y Hugo ya hubieran muerto por lo menos unas 20 veces – y eso que solo han usado el auto unas 5.

Entra al baño, aprovechando que tiene ganas, porque si tarda, podrían llegar tarde de verdad, se viste sencillo como ella una camiseta azul, short de jean, botines negros, gorro de lana azul (naval y claro), sin maquillaje porque no le gusta, baja a desayunar aprisa.

- ¡Por Dios!, Roza pensé que nunca bajarías.

-Eso te haría muy feliz no Hug, todo un año sin mí en Hogwarts.

-Me alegra que me conozcas- así se saludan todas las mañanas, hacen como si no se soportaran pero en realidad son muy buenos hermanos, Hugo deposita un beso en la frente de su hermana, a sus 14 años parece que muy pronto la pasara.

- ¡Merlín!, no se pueden tratar bien.

-Buenos días papi/Papá- saludan al mismo tiempo.

-Como amanecieron diablillos?-les sonríe al quitar El Profeta que tapa su rostro.

-¡Hey!- alegan los dos y luego se miran mal, Ron rie.

- Bueno al menos se ponen de acuerdo para algo.

Ambos sonríen para sí, nunca lo aceptarán pero se parecen más de lo que quisieran, se adoran pero nunca lo dirán en voz alta porque es deber como hermano menor que Hugo moleste a su hermana, y el deber de hermana mayor es contraatacar lo más mordazmente posible.

- Niños cuando terminen van a acomodar sus baúles saldremos en unos 15.

-i_mnushos?_- Pregunta Rose con la boca llena.

-¡Merlín! si te pareces a Ron-este la mira ofendido- no hables con la boca llena.

-Que asco, por eso no tienes citas, nunca.- dice Hugo un poco agradecido, si Rose fuera diferente (todo lo contrario a lo que es) tendría que estar espantando tipos de ella, porque aunque nunca lo vaya admitir sabe que ella es bonita-Aparenta normalidad.

-Cállate tonto- el aludido le saca la lengua-Minutos ma?

-Aproximadamente cariño, así que apresúrate.

Así que en los minutos más rápidos de su vida, Rose se atraganta con su cereal, Hug come normalmente, porque el idiota aplicado por supuesto ya ha hecho su maleta, pero la chica debe apurarse porque si no está segura que ese año no irá a Hogwarts, mete los últimos libros, _El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos Nivel 6, De Su Futuro y Su Pasado por La Bola De Cristal, _ y finalizando _Cujo,_ encuentra la varita debajo de la cama mientras saca sus tenis, mete 5 libros más para lectura en el castillo y se coloca su collar.

Baja las escaleras como poseída antes de que su madre empiece a llamarla, con el baúl en la mano, su lechuza Blue en la otra, un maletín negro con el que se atasca a la mitad porque a Rose no le gustan los bolsos, no, eso es para niñas tontas que buscan ser mujeres antes de que siquiera les salgan las tetas y por supuesto ella no quiere ser de esas. Para al final con el gorro en la nuca y jadeando porque desgraciadamente su casa es una réplica _miniatura _de la madriguera y ha tenido que bajar por lo menos tres pisos haciendo malabarismos.

- Joder Roza, esta vez te has superado, mamá aun no empieza a gritar.

- Maldición Hugo no hables así en esta casa- lo reprende su padre que llega justo detrás de su hija, pero no se digna ni a ayudarle con el baúl, sus dos hijos ruedan los ojos.

-Ronald al menos ayuda a tu hija con el baúl ¿Puedes?

Y así salen de la casa los cuatro, Rose jadeando, Ron pensando que su hija es irremediablemente parecida a Hermione, porque ¡demonios! su baúl lleva o libros o piedras para que esté tan pesado. Hugo sonriendo burlonamente a su hermana y Hermione pensando que, por supuesto a pesar de todo, llegaran tarde _una vez más._

* * *

><p>Gruñe. De nuevo es Albus, porque claro el enano ese no puede quedarse callado, le ha dicho a su madre que aun no se despierta y Ginny entra a la habitación pero se da cuenta de que su hijo mayor ha puesto un encantamiento en la puerta y se porta como una verdadera leona y lanza un bombarda en la habitación y gruñe porque ¡joder! ahora tendrá que limpiarlo todo.<p>

-JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!- él se limita a dar una vuelta en la cama gruñir de nuevo y tratar de dormir- si no te levantas ahora mismo te juro que te quedas este año.

-Ay, mamá le dices eso cada año- dice Lily en tono de reproche porque para fortuna del chico, es verdad.

-Cállate Lily.

-Mamá no le hables así a Lilu ella solo dice la verdad- la defiende Albus, porque claro el es su hermano mayor y debe defenderla.

-Tú también te callas Albus Severus- grita ella aun mas enojada que antes, ¿Quiénes son ellos para decirle que hacer? después de todo ELLA es la madre.

-Madre no les hables asi-habla James por primera vez sabe que es su madre, la que le dio la vida a los tres pero no puede evitar proteger a sus 2 hermanitos que están en la puerta con la mirada gacha- no te desquites con ellos por lo que hago yo- habla casi en un murmullo, pausado, si aquella no fuera su madre habría retrocedido porque el tono no deja de ser un poco amenazante.

-Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera, James que no se te olvide quien es la madre aquí-le dirige una última mirada envenenada a su hijo y sale de la habitación.

- Gracias James- dicen los dos menores al unísono.

El les sonríe de la única manera en la que lo hace con ellos, de manera sincera y condescendiente.-Salgan enanos.

Se sienta en su cama y mira alrededor, menos mal ya ha hecho su baúl como medio de precaución claro, prefiere ahorrar unos minutos metiendo sus cosas antes para luego poder dormir más.

Mira el reloj 10:15 ¡Carajo! es temprano, bueno para su horario habitual lo es, pero teniendo en cuenta que tiene que estar en la estación antes de las 11:00, debería darse un poco de prisa. Piensa si meterse al baño o irse así, estaba tan calientito en la cama. Se decide, pasa una mano por su cabello y se dirige al baño.

Se viste de manera rápida, nunca ha entendido como es que las mujeres tardan tanto en vestirse, bueno casi todas las mujeres, porque si mira a su prima Rose ella no tarda absolutamente nada, un short, una camisa y unas tenis, porque su prima no es nada femenina solo lo simple, se pregunta si tendrá citas, espera que no porque no quiere empezar a lanzarse encima de tipos y preguntarles que pretenden con ella como ha hecho con Lily y Dominique, tal vez ni siquiera ha dado su primer beso porque quien se fijaría en la pequeña Rosie, es decir, es bonita y todo pero su aspecto es fuerte, no se maquilla, no pretende agradar, tajante y mordaz, totalmente diferente a cualquier chica y curiosamente eso es lo llamativo de Rose, porque a Rose no se le puede entender.

Sigue divagando sobre su prima, mientras perezosamente mete los libros de texto en su baúl, algunos Sortilegios Weasley y lo cierra, hasta que se sorprende a si mismo pensando en su prima Rose, como una chica, porque es una chica ¿no?, rara pero chica, tras 5 minutos contemplando la idea decide que tal vez sea una chica, pero nadie la ve como una chica, sus amigos nunca le han preguntado por ella como lo hacen por Domi o por Lily, ¡Merlín! si hasta le preguntan por la Perfecta Molly, que asusta más que una Acromántula cuando se le antoja.

Baja las escaleras, le da un beso en la frente a Lilu, a su madre, un puñetazo a Albus en el hombro y toma una tostada con jugo de naranja. Se sienta en la sala y se pone a ver Pinky y Cerebro, a veces piensa que una chica genial seria como ambos ratones combinados, un poco torpe y alegre pero que sea inteligente, ambiciosa y perseverante. Luego deshecha la idea porque no existe tal chica, todas son como las estudiantes de Hogwarts, tontas y descerebradas o aburridas e inteligentes, las únicas lindas son Molly, Dominique, Lucy, Lily, Roxanne y Victoire, pero ni ellas son lo más remotamente parecidas a su chica ideal además claro, de que son sus primas, Molly es una loca por las tareas, Dominique no la controla nadie a pesar de ser divertida llega a ser demasiado loca, Lucy es muy tierna e inocente, Roxanne muy mordaz y Victoire muy femenina.

Claro no piensa ni por un minuto en Rose, porque Rose no parece ser una chica, no se cuenta como ellas así que es difícil pensar en ella como mujer, de hecho ha notado que sus mejores amigos la ven como a un chico (Albus y Score), claro que ella no se percata de eso porque no le importa, a sus 16 años Rose no quiere un chico, quiere ser la mejor en todo lo que pueda.

- No crees que eres muy mayor para ver eso- Lily se sienta a un lado de su hermano recostándose un poco en él.

- Hermanita, nunca se es demasiado viejo para ver caricaturas- le comienza a acariciar la cabellera roja con cariño.

- Jamsie, tu si eres demasiado mayor para ver caricaturas, por Dios deberías estar viendo carros chocar o chicas desnudas no dos ratones tratando de conquistar al mundo.

- Lilu ni en las mejores películas de acción verás a dos ratones así, además no necesito ver por televisión lo que puedo tener en vivo y en directo cualquier noche- dice con un deje de arrogancia.

-A veces me pregunto si eres un hombre o un niño- le contesta entre divertida y decepcionada.

-Simple, soy lo mejor de ambos mundos- ríen- oye y Albus?

- Armando el baúl, mamá está con él, al parecer no sabía ni siquiera donde lo había puesto, me sorprende que no la hayas escuchado gritar.

-Estaba un poco entretenido.

-Si claro, comprender los muñequitos es tan complicado, apuesto a que debes hacer un gran esfuerzo James.

- En momentos así, comprendo porque eres una Slytherin.

Así es queridos lectores (¿?)Lily es una Sly.

Bien, como Uds. obviamente James y Albus quedaron impactados, porque la tierna y dulce Lilu no podía ser una Sly, aunque cuando lo analizaron un poco mejor (siendo mayores y recordando anécdotas de niños) se dieron cuenta que Lily era bastante manipuladora con ellos e incluso con su padre, además de que cuando quiere algo no descansa hasta conseguirlo.

Sin embargo ellos la adoran así, siendo su hermanita menor, y ellos se lo han hecho saber varias veces, como la de la misma noche de ceremonia, donde después de un exhaustivo examen de conciencia, concluyeron que la casa Slytherin tal vez había dado muchos magos oscuros en el pasado, pero que desde que la Guerra finalizo ya no era así, salían políticos buenos, Aurores que trabajaban para su padre e incluso espectaculares jugadores de Quidditch y se lo hicieron saber al otro día, al hablar con Lily (iniciativa de James, Albus pensó que a ella no le importaba, ya que a él no tenía en mente en que casa estaba, ella seguiría siendo su hermana, James lo llamo idiota y le dijo que tenían que hablarle) incluso el mayor se sentó con ella en la mesa de Slytherin varios días, rompiendo la tradición de que los estudiantes solo se debían sentar en las mesas de sus casas.

-Nos vamos- anuncia Ginny entrando a la sala con el ceño fruncido, Albus venia cabizbajo.

-Y papá?- pregunta Lily un poco preocupada.

- El llegará a la estación- responde ella cortante- Bien Lily tu vienes conmigo y James tu ya te sabes aparecer, ve con Al.

-Ehh…Madre?- pregunta James precavido al parecer su mamá no está de muy buen humor.

Ella alza la cabeza ya que había estado buscando algo en el bolso. –Qué?

-Sería mejor si viajas con Albus y yo con Lily, la verdad no me apetece tomarle la mano al enano este- el aludido lo mira de mala manera- ¿Qué? es raro, Albie.

-Que no me llames así.

-Te puedo y quiero llamarte así-dice el mayor de manera desafiante.

-Pues no, no puedes- Albus cierra los puños.

-Bitontos dejen de pelear que nos vamos.

Entonces casi a punto de reír, Albus toma la mano de su madre, su baúl y la jaula de su lechuza, James y Lily hacen lo mismo, porque a pesar de que pelean por las cosas más estúpidas nunca se toman algo de manera literal.

* * *

><p>Suspira de alivio al llegar a la estación y notar que no van tarde porque si no, su madre lo estaría asesinando en ese mismo instante y es que ¡demonios! eso le pasa por dejar todo al final y peor aún, dejar que Ginny lo note.<p>

Toma su lechuza Ringo –En honor a Ringo Starr claro- y se separa cautelosamente de su madre, debe ser el primero porque si se queda al último nunca podrá separarse, busca a su prima la pelirroja espera que el tío Ron no haya querido conducir porque Merlín los salve nunca llegaran.

Se pone también a buscar a Score, cualquier cabellera rubia que sea de Lyssander o Lorcan quizás, de paso a sus primos Dominique y Louis o tal vez una roja oscura de Molly y Lucy, roja intensa de Fred, incluso la castaña de Cleo, bueno en concreto busca cualquier familiar o amigo, no quiere quedarse con su madre y eso es lo importante.

Sigue caminando ni muy cerca ni muy lejos de su familia, hasta no encontrar a nadie no dará el paso completo, de reojo mira a sus hermanos que tratan de hacer lo mismo que el.

No muy lejos alcanza a ver una roja no muy encendida, ¡Rose!

- Hola Ro!- saluda alegremente cuando llega a su lado, esta lo mira un poco furiosa ha estado peleando con Blue y el bolso se le resbala por un brazo, en un movimiento muy ágil este se lo ayuda poner y ella se lanza a sus brazos.

-Hola Sev! agg gracias, Blue está un poco nerviosa, vinimos en el auto ya sabes- ambos ruedan lo ojos.

- Me sorprende que sigan vivos- dice en tono de broma el ojiverde.

- Mamá gracias a Dios- mira al cielo con un gesto dramático.

-Hola Albus- saluda Hermione con el ceño fruncido, instintivamente mira a su tío Ron que tiene la mirada gacha.

-Hola tía, buen viaje?- ella sonríe nerviosa.

- Bien, pues tanto como bien bien…fue…diferente.

Ve como su primo Hugo ríe disimuladamente, sabe que "diferente" no es la palabra, tal vez Mortal, Peligroso, Arriesgado y demás sinónimos de "A punto de morir y tener el corazón en la mano" son más apropiados.

-Hola Hugo, que tal el viaje?- El le sonríe un poco divertido.

-Ya sabes, casi morimos tres veces, nada fuera de lo normal.

-Bueno la última vez fueron cinco.

- Tienes razon, tal vez la próxima solo sean dos.

Ríen disimuladamente mientras, Ronald aun es regañado por su esposa en medio de la estación.

- Vámonos Albus- Rose lo toma del brazo y anda con el casi a rastras.

-Hey, Rosie ten cuidado con mi brazo.

- No seas llorón- le responde restándole importancia con la mano.

- No has visto a Score?

-No eso te iba a preguntar- ambos arrugan el seño, si Score tarda mucho esta vez, quizás si se quede por fuera- Porque tiene que ser tan imbécil, seguro se ha encontrado una "nena" y quiso darle una dosis "Malfoy", en serio que le ven si supieran como era de niño…-en ambos casos Rose remarco las palabras haciendo comillas con los dedos.

-Huesudo y blanco- termina el divertido.

-Exacto, nunca se le arrimarían, el muy perro…-termina con un suspiro de resignación, Al ríe su prima a menudo habla así de sus "amigos"

* * *

><p>Lucy entra al tren apresuradamente quiere ver a su primo Louis, no lo ha visto en todo el verano porque este se fue a Francia, a pesar de las cartas extraño a su mejor amigo y quiere hablar con él.<p>

Encuentra un vagón vacio, como puede mete su equipaje, desearía que alguno de sus primos estuviera ahí para ayudarle pero iba tarde y no pudo asomarse siquiera a ver quienes habían llegado, le dan ganas de buscar a su hermana, Molly y decirle que la acompañe en el vagón mientras espera a Lou pero recuerda que ella es premio anual y seguramente estará ocupada, asoma la cabeza por la puerta reacciona al ver una cabellera rubia, pero solo es Scorpius Malfoy el mejor amigo de su prima Rose, le saluda con una sonrisa amigable, pero sigue buscando a Lou no se da cuenta que alguien se posa detrás de ella, y de repente le ala la trenza.

-Jo…- se calla al instante cuando ve a su mejor amigo.

-Luke, que lenguaje…-pero no lo deja terminar porque se le lanza encima en un efusivo abrazo- y yo que creía que me habías olvidado.

-No seas idiota, claro que no, te extrañe mucho, no tenia con quien burlarme de papá, vieras como se ha puesto cuando nombraron a Mo Premio Anual, incluso ella se exaspero, Mamá tuvo que darle una poción tranquilizante y casi se equivoca ya sabes-el asiente su tía Audrey es Muggle- yo me di cuenta y le di una para dormir, mi hermana casi me hace un altar.

-Ah!-suspira cansado- Molls debería aprovechar la atención, yo no sé qué haría mi padre si me llegaran a nombrar premio anual.

-Seguro hablaría con McGonagall para saber cómo se le ha ocurrido esa estupidez.

-Hey- la mira ofendido y empiezan a reír, al fin y al cabo es lo más posible.

Ya se habían instalado en el vagón, cuando una nueva cabellera rubia se asoma por la puerta, pero esta es mas platinada, parecida a la de Louis pero _diferente,_ está es más rebelde más corta y es la cabellera que vuelve loca a Lucy y a una gran parte del alumnado de Hogwarts.

-Oh! lo siento chicos- dice Lorcan con una sonrisa de disculpa- estoy buscando a Dominique y Xander no los han visto?

Y Lucy atontada empieza a balbucear, abre la boca y la cierra varias veces y Louis siente pena por su prima sabe que está enamorada de Lorcan y que este 2 años mayor la ve como a una hermana –el mismo chico se lo ha dicho- así que responde por ella.

-A Dom la vi subir al tren creo que buscaba alguien cerca a los baños pero no a Lyss- el rubio le sonríe agradecido

-Gracias Lou.

Al salir Lu se pega en la frente con su mano.-Soy una idiota- y Louis sabe lo que pasara, tendrá que empezar a convencer a su prima de que no lo es, digo _que chica no se pone nerviosa cuando ve al chico del que está enamorada desde los 13 años._

* * *

><p>Busca a Sirius por todos lados, ya ha visto a Albus y Dominique pero no a su primo gemelo, a su mejor amigo, entonces escucha gritos, puede reconocer los primeros como los de su prima Rose, la pelirroja esta encabronada –como cosa rara- y debe acudir a ella, romperle la cara al que la ha molestado –<em>Ross <em>solo se pone así si alguien la molesta- y calmarla, porque Fred es de las únicas 3 personas que la logran calmar en el mundo –antes que Scorpius y después que Albus-.

Pero al llegar se encuentra con la persona que buscaba –Sirius- y Rose lanzándose _Crucios _con las miradas, suspira cansado, ya no sabe qué hacer para que no se peleen, debió sospecharlo solo una persona le hace lanzar tales gritos a su prima, escucha que es por una estupidez que tiene que ver con que accidentalmente Rose a pateado a _Jamie_ y este se ha enfurecido, lo que se le hace raro ya que rara vez este se enoja (claro que las raras veces ha sido Rosie la causa de su enojo) ve como Domi, Cleo, Albus y Score tratan de calmarlos aludiendo que es una idiotez (esto no funciona porque irónicamente ambos lo saben, pero no dejaran que el otro gane un _combate)_, pero en este tipo de peleas solo Él puede calmarlos, tal vez porque los conoce a ambos y sabe que decirles, tal vez porque su carácter relajado no permite que se estrese por la imbecilidad de ellos o quizás simplemente porque si, eso es suficiente, igual está cansado de eso, quiere un año normal por lo menos el ultimo, se lo merece.

Coge a su primo del cuello de la camisa y se lo lleva a rastras, mira como el color rojo baja de la cara de Rose, si ellos supieran cuando se parecen no se llevarían tan mal, desea que se conozcan.

Lo que Fred no sabe, es que ese no es solo el inicio de un año en Hogwarts, es también el inicio de algo nuevo, algo mágico tan trágico como esplendido, que marcara etapas y a las personas, también ignora que el va a ser uno de los 14 afectados.


	2. Chapter II: Cuestion De Confianzas

Disculpen la tardanza, de hace rato lo escribi solo que uso mas la cuenta en Potterfics que aqui, ademas aqui no se muy bien como subir capitulos .

Espero que les guste, me esforce bastante si las frases al final no me pertenecen y si se preguntan porque las puse la razon es simple ultimamente estaba recordando cuando era mas niña aun de lo que soy y no se siempre veo a James de esta forma original, maduro pero un poco infantil, espero que me explique.

* * *

><p><strong>Cuestion De Confianzas<strong>

-Nunca he entendido como es que pelean tanto- dice una chica de pelo castaño.

-Parecen un par de monos peleándose- una pelirroja le lanza una mirada furibunda a un pelinegro.

-No, parecen dos cavernícolas peleándose con mazotes a ver quién da más duro- dice el rubio.

-Ehh, que estoy aquí-replica Rose, después de todo ella no tiene la culpa de que su primo se enoje por una inocente patada bien ganada puesto que este le ha dicho "sabelotodo insufrible", claro que ella empezó llamándolo "Neanderthal" cuando este accidentalmente le había pisado.

Los cuatro entran de nuevo al vagón, Dominique se despide y se va por el pasillo, moviendo coqueta y discretamente sus caderas, Nique es de esas chicas que transpiran sensualidad por cada uno de sus poros, con sus "inocentes" movimientos que provocan sensaciones en los hombres y envidia de muchas mujeres. Scorpius la mira embobado hasta que Albus le mete un puño.

-Idiota es mi prima.

-Porque crees que aun no me le he lanzado encima.

-Wow, Malfoy ya hablas como el pervertido sexual que eres, un león viejo tirándose sobre su presa, me das asco- dice Rose divertida, si usualmente este es el tipo de comentarios que de la chica, claro que ha faltado su usual maldición.

-Si de verdad te diera asco Rouz hace mucho hubiéramos dejado de ser amigos.

-De hecho me lo he pensado no te creas mucho, imbécil.

-A veces hieres mis sentimientos, mocosa.

-Ohhh! Malfoy va llamar a su mami?- contesta con un tono un poco lloroso- la verdad ni sabía que tenias sentimientos.

-Cállate tonta.

-Punto para Ro-anuncia Cleo gustosa.

Bien, bien ya he mencionado a Cleo unas…3 o 4 veces, así que les diré quien es, Cleopatra Harrison es una chica de cabello castaño oscuro, liso y hasta la mitad de la espalda, sus ojos son grandes y de color miel, sus rasgos son finos y es de piel tan blanca como la leche con algunas pecas marrones claro que casi no se notan, es bastante delgada, aspecto frágil pero de personalidad dinamita, aunque es mucho más calmada y sensata que Rose. Tiene también 16 años y es la mejor amiga de la aludida.

-Pronto estaremos iguales- dice Score resentido.

-No sueñes Hypie, el año anterior gane yo, ni creas que este será diferente.

-No me digas asi, Rose, Agg a veces me gustaría que tuvieras un nombre tan feo como el de Albus.

-Ehhh. Yo también te quiero Score.

- Ay Albus, no nos mintamos tu nombre es horrible.

-Pues Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy no es lo que yo llamaría bonito.

-No estábamos hablando de mi nombre, yo sé que es horrible-Albus se queda callado.

-Ay, par de idiotas- dice Rose en un último suspiro.

Se quedan callados un instante Rose comienza a pensar en su prima Dominique, por un momento ha envidiado esa sensualidad de su prima a deseado ser como ella, con tantos admiradores, con esa belleza y no puede evitar compararse, con aquel rubio cabello largo y liso que cae por la espalda delicada, en cambio ella tiene un cabello rojo como el de todo el resto de su familia que termina en tirabuzones, simple sin chiste, en cambio ella con sus ojos azules casi plateados, y mirándose Rose tenía los ojos azules tan comunes, claro que la prima tiene una tercera parte Veela. Rose mueve su cabeza de una lado a otro para sacarse esas ideas, a ella nunca le han interesado ese tipo de cosas ¿Por qué ahora si? La respuesta es que no tienen porque interesarle y que por lo tanto no le interesan. Aunque muy recónditamente ella sabe que le interesan, mucho más de lo que le gustaria.

* * *

><p>Dominique camina por el pasillo pisando fuerte como toda una Weasley, orgullosa, ha notado como algunos chicos se le han quedado mirando sonríe para si misma, eso le encanta, le encanta sentirse comida con la mirada es sentir que eres hermosa aunque ella no necesita que se lo digan, ella lo sabe.<p>

No es superficial ni arrogante tampoco es que fuera una perra que se le ofrecía a cuanto hombre quisiese acostarse con ella, tiene dignidad y suficiente autoestima como para no arrastrarse por nadie, si un chico le gusta se le insinúa y punto si las cosas pasan genial si no pues habían mas, si tenía novia era prohibido ella no está para meterse en líos de faldas, si se le insinuaba a ella pero no le gustaba se lo hacía saber inmediatamente. Es simple, ella es coqueta, joven, hermosa e inteligente, cualquier chico estaría dispuesto a estar con una chica así, pero ella no quería amarrarse a nadie, o bueno había uno pero era casi casi, Misión Imposible.

Lyssander.

Regularmente cuando un chico le gusta se le insinúa con inocentes roces en los lugares adecuados nada vulgar solo incitante, unas sonrisas traviesas, miradas coquetas, juega un poco con su cabello, inventa cualquier excusa para pasar más tiempo con el chico y despliega un poco sus poderes de veela, pero con Lyss sabe que eso no funcionaria a él no le impresionaría aquello porque la conoce, la ve como a una amiga y seguramente no querría que eso cambiara, además de que con él ese tipo de insinuaciones salen torpes y fuera de lugar, las sonrisas se vuelven tontas, las miradas son solo profundas y se le ve un tanto idiota, cuando ella lo toca está segura de que él piensa que es la intimidad de los amigos y para que añadir que de por si la sexy Dominique junto a Lyssander se vuelve la torpe Nicky y por alguna razon aunque se sienta toda una imbécil, le gusta porque no tiene que aparentar con él, que sabe que ella se levanta temprano los sábados baja a la Sala Común y empieza a leer cuentos muchas veces la acompaña y con sus manos hoscas le acaricia el cabello mientras ella cae dormida de nuevo, sabe que tiene miedo de no ser una buena capitana de Quidditch, sabe que le aterroriza no llegar a ser tan buena como Victoire y que su madre se decepcione, sabe esas y mil cosas mas de Dominique y eso la hace sentir bien.

Llega al vagón que buscaba, el que comparte con Lorcan y…él, suspira siempre tropieza o algo así, abre la puerta entra cuidadosamente, tan cuidadosamente que no nota el pie de Lorcan, tropieza y va dar al lado de Lyss, arrugando su libro, pero este se limita a sonreírle, ella se pone roja y trata de devolverla pero solo le sale una mueca, es más que oficial, es un hecho declarado por el maldito destino que se empeña en dejarla en ridículo. Ella es una idiota al lado de Lyss.

* * *

><p>Ha dejado de hablar con Cleo, aunque nadie le crea a veces simplemente le gusta quedarse callada, disfruta del silencio es cuando comienza a pensar sobre todo pero en nada en particular, no es muy silenciosa eso si, además a veces no es bueno que se quede callada porque empieza a analizar cosas de mas y sacar malas conclusiones o pensar malos asuntos sobre sus amigos que le generan una serie de inseguridades, si, a veces –contadas veces- no es bueno que Rose piense, un ejemplo claro es la ceremonia de selección no había pensado que estar en Ravenclaw fuera malo en el instante pero luego en la oscuridad de su cuarto penso que su padre no la querría mas, que su familia se decepcionaría, que nadie seria su amigo y que finalmente moriría sola, pensamientos precipitados para una niña de 11 años pero así es ella finalmente todos sus temores fueron infundados Ron la apoyo, su familia la felicito incluso su tío Harry le dijo que ya lo imaginaba, tenia 3 mejores amigos, un montón de primos y una familia que la adora.<p>

Piensa que se sentiría ser Dominique ser aquella perfecta rubia que se lía con todos de alguna manera la comienza a admirar porque ella aunque no lo admita aun quiere ser como ella, ser perfecta, pero no, como hacerle competencia a aquel cabello rubio y pronunciadas curvas, ella tiene un enmarañado cabello rojo oscuro y es delgada casi hasta los huesos (exageración de ella claro), desea ser mas, ser más bonita para que la miren desea tener más vida que estar encerrada en una estúpida biblioteca y se siente mal porque nota que su vida no es tan perfecta como ella pensaba.

-Score?- llama ella con un tono tímido, raro en ella.

El aludido la mira sorprendida le lanza una pequeña sonrisa amigable, alentándola a seguir.

-Yo soy bonita?-Pregunta en un murmullo sin más, lanzándola y esperándose lo peor-…digo no hermosa…no para ti...en el sentido general…ósea no llamativa de que se dice Boofff…pero…contéstame sinceramente…ya sabes lanza las cosas como son sin adornos sabes que odio toda esa mierda- empezó a balbucear pero luego termina con sus usuales amenazas para restarle importancia al asunto y de alguna manera que ni ella entiende se siente más segura.

Todos en el vagón la miran sorprendidos, Rose se limita a devolver las miradas con orgullo, aunque por dentro esta insegura, no quiere que le diga que no, aunque añore la verdad y enfrentarla le gustaría no tener que hacerlo. Por primera vez frente a una pregunta tan sencilla Rose teme, tiene miedo, que es una inseguridad y entonces de nuevo quiere ser como Dominique o Victoire, como Lily, Molly, Lucy y Cleo, desea ser segura de sí misma.

Scorpius la mira como evaluándola entrecierra los ojos y ella se siente _demasiado_ observada, no se detiene en ningún lugar pero tampoco deja de hacerlo.

-Claro que si-le responde finalmente- por qué lo dudas?

Calla porque no sabe cómo explicar que tiene un momento de típica crisis adolescente que ella nunca aceptaría que tiene pero que por mas que odie siente la inseguridad y la odia porque ella siempre ha sabido quien es y nunca le ha molestado. Igual respira tranquila, casi imperceptiblemente, le gusta que Score piense que es bonita y lo sigue odiando porque ella no necesita que le digan que es bonita ella lo sabe, o por lo menos creía saberlo.

-Pues…No tengo la sensualidad de Nique, ni la femineidad de Lily, ni la ternura de Lucy, ni la tranquilidad de Molly, ni la rebeldía de Cleo…yo no soy nada asi y entonces no soy bonita y…agg no importa.

Entonces todos perciben la señal, Rose habla como si de nada se tratara cuando es la confianza que toda chica debería tener la que ella ha puesto en discusión claro sin saberlo, Cleo se va porque la pelirroja argumentaría que ella siendo tan perfecta no sabe a lo que se refiere, aunque en realidad si lo sabe además de que ambas conocen la vida de la castaña que es más dura que cualquier problema de autoestima de una chica; con Albus, Rose diría que es su primo que es prácticamente su obligación hacerla sentir bien además de que el chico tiene una bondad innata por lo que cualquier cosa que diga seria desechada al instante por no venir de una "Fuente Confiable".

Pero Scorpius es otra cosa, el es de esa clase de personas que dicen la verdad sin importar cual dura sea, por eso la pelirroja le pregunto a el. Rose y él tienen una relación "Extraña", ellos parecen que se odiaran, se pelean, se maltratan tanto física como psicológicamente, pero la verdad es que se quieren demasiado y la chica valora mucho la opinión de este porque es una persona sincera, astuta y valiente.

-Rouz no eres como ninguna de ellas es cierto- ella baja la mirada- eres diferente de todo el resto de tu familia tenlo por seguro y eso te hace muy especial, sabes que no soy del tipo cursi pero eres una chica muy bella y singular y si alguien no ha notado eso pues que se jodan tu no debes parecerte a nadie, tal vez los chicos idiotas quieran una chica fácil y sin cerebro pero algún día va a existir uno menos idiota que te va adorar, te va a querer como eres no lo dudes.

Ella se queda sin palabras, sigue mirando por la venta mientras Score la acomoda en su pecho y la comienza a acunar, en situaciones como esta las palabras sobran son amigos desde hace tantos años y aunque Rose es una chica un tanto "diferente" el rubio a logrado comprenderla saber porque se ha formado esa pregunta tal vez sea curiosidad o quizás hay un chico que conquisto el corazón de su amiga.

Comienza a escuchar la respiración acompasada de ella, se ha dormido, hace tanto que no la tenía tan cerca parece de nuevo la niña temerosa que encontró llorando un día en un pasillo, sonríe espera que pronto le cuente lo del chico.

Es Lógico que no comparte sangre, pero hay un vínculo especial entre ellos dos. Si le preguntan a Rose ella diría que su mejor amigo es Albus sin dudas, Albus es que la calma, la ayuda, la apoya y esta con ella siempre; pero Scorpius es el que la consuela y la hace rabiar al mismo tiempo, con el que más pelea pero el que más la comprende son mejores amigos también, entonces si le preguntas a Rose quien es su mejor amigo dura que Albus, si claro pero ¿cómo elegir entre dos amigos tan diferentes entre sí y que son tan necesarios el uno y el otro?

* * *

><p>-<em>Por supuesto, sabrás que esto significa la guerra*(1)-<em> dice James con cierta mirada maniaca en los ojos.

-Por supuesto sabrás que eso es una idiotez de aquí a la Muralla China, es tu prima James queramos o no, un poco maniaca, chiflada, testaruda, idiota tal vez Uhhh! y como odio cuando se come la comida de Gryffindor- ha comenzado a divagar un poco- …Eh! eso no era…es nuestra prima menor y debemos cuidarla, recuerda haz el amor no la guerra.

-Eres un maldito pacifista maricon, ahhh te odio a ti también espero _que sepas que esto no se va a quedar así_*_(2)_-dice James resentido mirando a su primo pelirrojo que le lanza una mirada de reproche.

-Cállate Sirius, contra cualquier otro ya te habría ayudado pero Rose es una chica, rara pero una chica además de que es familia por supuesto que no le haremos nada, recuerdas la única regla?.

-No hacer nada contra de la familia…por lo menos no una venganza, que mata el alma y la envenena-Recitan los dos el pelinegro con cansancio y Fred solemne.

-Freddie…pero es que ella…ah! ella…ella es una _hija de Laverno_*_(3)_ te juro que la odio, es tan insoportable y chillona, despreciable y ruin la muy maldita porque no es una Slytherin?- termina lamentándose.

-Tú no la conoces, seguro el sombrero y el resto del mundo ve algo que tu no porque te aseguro que Rose es buena persona, temperamental pero noble.

-No, no y no, es que ella pone su carita de angelito con el resto del mundo pero la muy Perra es solo una farsante seguro _todas las noches piensa que debe hacer para tratar de conquistar al mundo* (4)_ pero de día mantiene su cara de Yo-no-fui, pero la atrapare aunque sea lo último que haga- termina su monologo con verdadera cara de esquizofrénico Fred se asusta y lo golpea por hablar tan mal de Ross.

-Ay! _Quien puso esas estrellas ahí?*(5)_

-Es que eres un tonto no hables así de Ross y no haremos nada me entiendes?- Sirius asienta la cabeza derrotado igual tendrá en la mira a Rosie.

* * *

><p>*1: Frase de Buggs Bunny<p>

*2: Frase de Buggs Bunny

*3:Ehh eso lo escuche en la radio cuando se referían a los malos, imagino que será como _Hija De Puta _pero como no se puede decir en radio…en fin el hecho es que no se si existe pero tiene que ser malo no? suena malo .

*4: Clara referencia a Pinky y Cerebro y su magnífica frase "-Lo mismo que hacemos todas las noches, Pinky. ¡Tratar de conquistar el mundo!

*5: Adivinen? otra frase de Buggs, del capítulo "Un Conejo Luchador"


End file.
